


BARCODE

by MinKunWoo



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 04:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18336320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinKunWoo/pseuds/MinKunWoo
Summary: "Each and every creature is civilized and recorded with their unique barcode. We all swore not to corrupt the system of the barcode. If you do not have one you are not allowed in the Capitol, it is only law. Once arrested and the being does not have a barcode you are sentenced to death."





	1. Intro: Vintage

“Hyung… you’ve got some ketchup on your… no, wait… that’s blood.” Yoongi snickers and looks up at Jungkook, “and… you just noticed?” Jungkook still looking at Yoongi “I mean… well yea?” Yoongi snickers again but only because he found it cute how jungkook doesn’t see things right away. “Well Kookie, where and who would you like to get a feeding off of this evening?” He said in an Fancy accent. Jungkook smiled and replied “Well clearly I’m getting most of this feeding since someone already drank, isn’t that right hyung?” “I don’t think so Kookie, I am older” Yoongi said with a smirk.


	2. Wine

"Jimin-ah don't you think we should go home already? What if Yoongi hyung gets mad that we're not home yet?" Taehyung asks Jimin in a very worried tone. "Taehyungie don't worry he sent me a message that they won't go home until later." Jimin said while patting Taehyung's back. "Look lets just feed off of someone and head back yea?" Jimin looked up at Taehyung to see his reaction. "Hmm... fine, but let's hurry." “You never told me what you said you were gonna tell me earlier.” Taehyung looked down the road “maybe I’ll just tell you tomorrow, it would be better.” “C’mon Taehyungie~ tell me~ please~” Jimin begged. “So now you’re begging? No hyung not today.” “Tae did you know that I love y-” Jimin gets cut off because of a sudden sound down the road. It’s dark but not too dark, and even if it was they’d still be able to see. “Can you tell who it is hyung?” “Yes” Jimin replied right away. “Its Park, Park Chanyeol.” Taehyung tenses up “isn’t he supposed to be in the next-” Taehyung gets cut off by another deep voice. “Hey there, you two aren’t lost are y- wait, Jimin and Taehyung?” The tension disappears. “Chanyeol Hyung!” Tae exclaims. “What’re you two lovers doing out here so late?” Chanyeol asks. “Well we were going out to get a feeding off of someone but everyone seems to be in bed.” Jimin pouts. “So you guys haven’t had any today?” The older one asks. “No-” Chanyeol cuts them off again “How about you guys come to my place? We have some for you two. Honestly, I came out just to get more but you’re right. Everyone seems to be in bed.” “Are you sure hyung?” Taehyung asks. “Of course I don’t see why not? We need to survive and not go crazy just because we missed a day of drinking.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> Twitter @/ VanteKookSsi


End file.
